The Uchiha Night watcher Revised
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Sasuke Gets a Job at Freddy fazbears Pizza after getting banned from the elemental nations How long can Sasuke Last at five Nights at Freddys Revised by My Good friend BozzyBoo Rating may Change, If It is needed.
1. Chapter 1

The day Sasuke got banned was a life-changing day, but you'll hear about that later. Let's start with the past/present. Not only did Sasuke get banned from Konoha, but from all of the elemental countries. The Mizukage had allowed one thing that Sasuke could take a boat to the outskirts of the land, and he was to never return. The sailor gave him that harsh cold look that he got from everyone else the whole boat ride. Fog was everywhere and not even the Sharingan could detect any sort of movement from the heavy mist. He was too start anew hear, with no reputation or money to help him get by. "It is not as if a job will literally hit me in the face, I have to actually work for it." Sasuke Uchiha never really had to work at anything by himself. He couldn't help but imagine the job interviews.

"Hmm, let's see here Mr. Uchiha, are you good with children?"

(-_-)

"Well okay then, do like singing and dancing with fake wired up animals which can roam around? They also happen to terrorize our employees at night."

(-_-)

"You're hired!"

Yeah, Sasuke thought to himself, as if that will happen.

Kami favored little duck-haired boys, so an newspaper hit him straight in the face, a particular ad caught his eye, something that said, "HELP WANTED!". Oh Kami, thought Sasuke, as he glared at the smiling bear that just oozed evil. FREDDIE FAZ BEAR'S PIZZA! It that in bold colors. I blame my mind on my mother, she was from the crazy side. Sasuke needed this job, whether he wanted to actually do it or not.

His eyes zoomed in on the bear, right above his mouth there was a small patch of red. He was a ninja, he killed for a living. Could that be blood? "Where was my imagination when I was nine? "Sasuke spoke out in the fog, no one answered. A remotely animated bear could not kill someone. That was i-impossible. He was thinking way too much these days. As he tried to convince himself that giant bears who could walk were not evil, he remembered. He was in the middle of nowhere. Why was there a newspaper in the middle of nowhere? Sasuke kept walking forward through the fog. The sound of people and other stranger noises came buzzing into Sasuke's ears, as he finally reached the end of the fog, he looked backwards. Where had once been a beach-like place, there was only fog he looked as he said, "Goodbye." Sasuke didn't know who he was saying goodbye to, he only knew that he would miss the objects of his farewells. He walked from the mist, to his surprise his clothes had changed from his old style. He was wearing some sort of foreign type of pant material and a light blue sweater that said, "Gloom and Doom." It was actually very offensive. He didn't care, he was an Uchiha after all.  
The supposedly new world was strange, unbelievably strange. There were around a hundred large metal boxes that just filled the streets, some of them were even moving! He decided to move onto the differently colored street, away from the moving boxes. He stared to ask around the place about Freddie's Faz Bear's Pizza. It was like some sort of horror movie!  
For one, most of the people talked about this thing called "The bite of nineteen eighty-seven." One of the animatronics, which was what the bear and his creepy friends were called, bit a child's head fatally. It destroyed the frontal brain lobe. The child miraculously survived the bite, but he was never the same. Another thing was, five small children and one thirteen year old went missing.

'

The very few who escaped the clutches of the so called animatronics claimed that it was a guy in a suit that was trying to kill them. The bodies were never found. No one could find the true reason for the missing children but it was very suspicious; with the bite of eighty-seven and all. The manager and owner got many threats from the health department to shut down the place, due to the odd smears and scent of blood found coming from the Animatronics' fur. Finally, they shut down every animatronic they could find. However, they could not find the sixth animatronic. He was the neighbor to the animatronics in Pirate Cove. That was all there was about the place. It was a lot more information than what Sasuke could have hoped for, so he didn't complain.


	2. Cover AN

Well, what do you guys think of the cover. I've been trying my best to make the best looking up cover for this fanfic, but yeah. Did you guys like it? I hope so, anyway if you can review and tell me what I could do to make the picture better looking. it would be great, an extremely helpful. And to be honest, this is my favorite of all that covers I photoshoped so far. It really turned me a while because of a variety of technical difficulties with photoshop CS5. Such as the glow in the eyes, because I could not figure out how to make the glow symmetrical. Really, it to me like hours to make them symmetrical. Anyway, if you guys can. You guys give me some tips on the linings wolf on how to make them symmetrical. It would be of great help, now review. If you want to see them next Chapter.

***a dark crimson fog starts to form, as i turn towards it. and begin walking inside it, Disappearing with out a trace***


	3. Ch 2: Enter Puppet Master

Sasuke was relaxing in a feald outside the city, as he watched the stars. He had sensed two chakras walking towards him. The odd thing was, the chakra seem to emanate from one body. Now that's not completely odd, since people can seal tailed beast spirits in bodies, making them Jinchūriki. (Power of human sacrifice.) That is, If they were in his world, However. This is, not his world,

A women appeared riight infrunt of Sasuke, as he was pretending to sleeply he was secretly reaching for a Kunai Nife.

The Girl was wearing a black business suit, and black prescription glasses, somewhat curvy around the eyes, she also had cold, black lifeless eyes. It was like she was, dead . but living.. She also had long black curly hair.

Sasuke could nolonger sense the second spirit, as it left, the cold dead eyes seem to change, to dark green.

This is Danika Robins, The manager of Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

"Um, where am i?", she had said with great confusion

The Uchiha grunted as he got up. "Some place i was hoping to get some peace." Replied a Deep male voice...

"Hn, Sorry for my rudeness. My names Sasuke, I usually don't trust those of the 'Female population because where I come from, well let's just say i have over 9,000 Girls where i come from wanting my seed, if you get what I mean,

Danika giggled, "I see, you and Sam would get along just fine. By the pattern of your face, i would guess you are Asian?" Sasuke tilted his head in confusion, as he repeated the word. "Asian?" And who would this Sam be? "He's my husband. He's a writer, and we are co-managers at Freddy Fazbears. Danika sighed, at the mention of Freddy Fazbears.

"I take it, something happened at Freddy's?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, You could say that Sasuke-San...

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sasuke offered. "If you don't mind listening, this story, Is pretty sad though." Sasuke understood sad story's more than anyone, "Well Sasuke, Back in 1987 Sam and I had a daughter. Her name was Chelsea, who idolized Chika." Danika said as she looked down mimicking a depressed face.

Sasuke looked down in deep contemplation, truly understanding the pain in which Danika is in, one of the strongest kind, the pain of losing loved ones.

"I feel your pain, when I was about eight years old I also lost my family thanks to a power hungry war hawk.

"Oh lord, i am so sorry. I... I didn't know." Danika said as She wrapped her arms around Sasuke in a embrace. I dont really have a place to stay tho. i am broke, and i gave My Family inheritance to my best friend. He needed it more then me, "

"Hm, Mayby we can work something out? Sasuke-san, " what do you have, in mind."

Sasuke asked, as he tilted his head, while his ears perked up.

Konaha 3 Days later.

Tsunade was relaxing when suddenly she saw a delivery man walk into her office. The "off" thing about this delivery man was his eyes. They were black with white pupils. Even more strange was that he was moving slowly and clumsily. It was almost like something, or someone, was controlling him.

She opened one of the packages. Inside was a metallic, foldable box containing a black mirror-like screen. At the bottom were nearly thirty five buttons consisting of various numbers and letters. It was quite puzzling and took her a while, but she figured out how to operate the device. When she initially turned it on it already have been set to under her name. "Very creepy," she thought. She clicked on an icon on the screen that said A, "Play me."

The screen darkened for a few seconds before a pale, plastic-like being appeared. Its inverted black eyes with white pupils were glancing at her heavily, as if they the being itself was judging her soul.

Its mouth opened and it started to speak. "Greetings Tsunade, I bet you are wondering who I am, and what it is this thing you are using. Well to answer your first question, you can call me the 'Puppet Master', or the 'Marionette'. Secondly, this device is called a laptop. It's usually Like a Giant dictionary, and a way to contact friends all in one. I have sent you one, because i have a feeling that Sasuke-san might need a way to contact you guys.

You see, Sasuke has been hired to a very dangerous job. Now, now i have sent you, another gift, and well 2 gifts.

One is a DVD camcorder, with a lot of blank disc, the second, is well you will have to make sure you're alone. To see them. At least I advise that. After all, an Ninja's best tool, is deception. Is it not? But yeah I better go, but before i do. I put a file with my email address on their it should be beside this video." now have a good night. The Puppet master said as its eyes closed. And the video stopped.


	4. Ch 3: confrontations and meet Jeremy

Sasuke had been having an interesting day. He had gotten a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

He became the watchmen had made a friend with someone who went by the name of Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Jeremy would sometimes glare at a blonde haired man, which to Sasuke, he made a mental note to ask about it later.

A meeting was held and the CEO would speak that day, "Hello there to all employees of Fazbear entertainment, old and new." The CEO said with a smile, "I would like to introduce you all to the new night watchmen, Michael U Schmidt."

Sasuke didn't go by his birth name to get the job he went by Mike. As he heard his name he got up and took a bow. He nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you all, and I hope I can live up to the company's expectations."

Jeremy smiled and spoke up, "On behalf of the Fazbear family, please allow me to be the first to welcome you, Mikey."

When the meeting finally ended Sasuke went over to ask Jeremy about the glare he had given earlier. When he found him he was surprisingly talking to the person he was glaring at. "What the fuck do you want, Joshua?" Jeremy asked in a cool, calm, passive aggressive tone.

Joshua smiled in a way that reminded Sasuke of Kabuto. Even in the way he pushed his glasses up. Sasuke knew the makings of a true shinobi and Jeremy fit the bill. "Hey Jeremy, it's been awhile since you last talked to me. Is everything all right?" asked Joshua, in a fake friendly tone.

"Fuck off, and leave me alone," replied Jeremy with a scowl on his face. "Every fucking minute I look at you, I'm reminded of my son's death," replied Jeremy.

"If I was the killer of your children, then tell me. Where is the proof?" Joshua replied smugly,

Jeremy would then smirk at what Joshua said "At my lawyers"

"Y-your bluffing." Joshua replied, in a stuttering mess.

"Perhaps I am, but perhaps not." Jeremy replied as he pulled out a picture of Joshua, dragging a golden bunny animatronic out of the pizza place, where Jeremy worked at, all those years ago. "It would be a shame, if Danika were to see these photos, wouldn't it?"

Joshua's eyes narrowed, as he pulled out a knife from his right pocket.

"You move one step, and I am pushing the call button." replied Jeremy, with his smirk never leaving his face. He had Joshua this time and he wasn't playing.

"Nn-now Jeremy, surly we can work something out. R-right?" said Joshua, rather nervously.

"hm, what to do, what to do... Oh i got it...

cliffhanger:.

Sorry, your perfect shadow needs time to plan. LOL and thanks for the translation fluffy! reviews are fine flame away,but dont flame without a reason. I literly, am trying to get rid of a sertin brats comment. On the passed version, Of this you want to see what he said, go on my past version and click the 'reviews' button it should be seeable.


	5. Chapter 4 (Long)

Day one.

Sasuke Uchiha, now known as Mike Schmidt. Was now getting a tour of the place where he would be working at. By his best friend Jeremy. Oddly, Jeremy would gaze at a purple rabbit animatronic. He would walk up to the animatronics, and set beside them, and said. "Hello there my little champs, I got good news, and I have been promoted. I am no longer a security guard, I am now the announcer."

"I am sorry, I wish I could undo all of this shit. But sadly, I am cursed with stupidity. Anyway I hope you can find it in your heart, to forgive your old man, for his mistakes."

Mike/Sasuke walked up to Jeremy, and patted his shoulder. "I know your pain, the feeling of despair, wishing there was a way to undo it. But, you still live. That takes lots of courage Jeremy. You don't let the despair control you. Like it has done to me. "

At the end of Sasukes speech, a Shroud of darkness envelops Mike/Sasuke and Jeremy. And time somehow stopped around them. Right in front of them, was two figures? One was a Black Metallic Crow, with the Sharingan, in one eye visible. The other was a Pale Puppet, with purple tear marks. Making a crying face, its inverted eyes gazed at them very familiarly, if they were Tsunade.

"Hello honey. It's been awhile. The puppet master said, as it hovered towards the two men.

"M... Mary? All this time, you were that puppet that was trying to kill me? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"She's dead Jeremy. There is no Physical energy inside her chakra coils." Mike/Sasuke stated rather calmly. However, who are you crow bot 2.0?" Sasuke asked, As the crow replied matalcly,

"It seems that i was already forgotten, but, let's just say, that I knew you at birth." The crow bot replied.

"You knew me at birth? But in what way?"

"Figure that out, on your own." The crow bot continued. As it disappeared in the shadows.

"Jeremy looked at the puppet now identified to be his wife, as he spoke. "So, are you going to tell me what happened? And why you felt the urge to kill me all those years ago?

"It, wasn't you i was aiming for honey, it was that basted that killed our children.

The puppet continued. "You see, I was forced to listen to endless repeat of our children being massacred. Over and over again, I was blind by rage, I couldn't see you. All I saw was Joshua. Sitting there in your office, with that smug grin on his face. That's why I attacked you.

"I see, so that's why he wanted me to wear 'his uniform' it would agitate the children inside animatronics, making them, think that I was him. And cause them to bring their anger out on me? Is that right Mary?" "And you wondered, why I loved you?" Mary said, with a small giggle.

Mike/Sasuke glanced at the two love birds, while they had there conversation. "So, What happens now?" Mike/Sasuke asked the Puppet master, as the said puppet looked at Mike/Sasuke , "Well, i want you to help Dani and Sam fix the suits.

"What you mean, fix the suits? Mary sighed, as she begin to reply. "You see Mike/Sasuke , the animatronics went more then just to entertain the children. they were to protect them. "Hmm, were they connected to something, that would allow them to identify a criminal?"

Mike/Sasuke asked, as the puppet continued her story. "Yes, they were connected to a criminal database. But someone, infected there criminal database with a virus."

" So that someone, could kill without being detected." "Mike/Sasuke finished the sentence. Yes. i thought, that if i gave the children life, as the said animatronics We would prevent this unneeded blood shed in the future. But, I had no idea of the virus That infected there criminal database.

I just unknowingly cursed them. all those years ago."

"There is something, An old friend of mine once told me. 'forget the past, move to the future.'

"Who ever told you that, must be a very wise person." Jeremy and Mary complimented.

Mike/Sasuke chuckled, as he rubbed his head nervously, but went back to his calm Nature. "Thanks, I guess.

Time skip, end of conversation. night time.

As Mike/Sasuke left he was walking to an apartment that Danika has given him. He however, herd something very disturbing. a females voice, trying to call for help.

Sasuke normally wouldn't care, but he decided to investigate.

A girl that appeared to be at the age of 13, was tied up In an alley.

She had platinum blonde hair, silvery white eyes with black serounded her was 3 men.

"Well what do we have here, 3 pedophiles with the eager to rape a defenseless girl. i find that really disgusting."

"This freak deserves to die, shes a witch."

((i was thinking shes part uchiha, and part somehow unlocked her bloodline. i am not really sure though.)

Mike/Sasuke grinned darkly, as he spoke. "if shes a witch, then i guess that makes me. a Warlock."

Mike/Sasuke said, as a creepy bear figure formed from behind him, It looked like Freddy fazbear. but 3 small Freddy was attached to its belly, Similar to Cerberus. cry's of anguish and pain formed by the 3 Freddy. Sasuke chuckled rather darkly. As He asked the 3 men. "Are you ready for Freddy?"

((What i am trying to describe, is Nightmare Freddy.))

"Now... have fun Freddy." Sasuke said as the four headed Freddy ran roared at the 3 men and Mike/Sasuke dispersed with the girl. Lucky for him, he was close enough to shunshin to his apartment. The very first thing he did, was place her in the guest bedroom. She was already asleep.

So Mike/Sasuke followed Her example and went to bed.

The next morning, Mike/Sasuke Decided to see what was on the news. while preparing breakfast for his guest and himself, He desired to make some eggs bacon and pancakes. and smiled. when he herd her walking to the kitchen. "ah good morning sunshine, are you okay?" Mike/Sasuke asked the girl with a concerned yet friendly smile.

"Yes, But who are you mister?" The Little girl asked, confused on why she woke up in this strangers apartment. "ah, Where are my manners. My birth name is Sasuke, but here i go by Michael U Schmidt."

"My names Ami Rōzuhime.

The Uchiha Smiled, as he said. "What a lovly name. and its nice to meet you Princess." The Uchiha said, Shaking her hand,

The girl blushed, now i think we should eat our breakfast, we dont want it cold, do we?" Sasuke asked rather jokingly.

The Girl Eat Really really fast, like she was worried it might runaway."Hey Ami slow down, its not going anywhere." Mike/Sasuke said, As he chuckled which caulsed her to blush. "S... Sorry Mister Uchiha, Its been a while sense i had food this good."

"HM, Might i ask why?" asked Sasuke, truly curious. "well, my mother and father, would ether say that i deserve nothing good to eat, or drop some left overs on the for and make me eat them like a dog. Sometimes i get punished for no reason. while my brother gets special treatment."Sasukes eyes narrowed as abunch of killing entente feared thew the door and went 10 miles from his location. Needless to say, that a lot of people saw there death in mysterious ways.

realized what he was doing and took a deep breath to calm down and patted her back. "Sorry Ami, Did i frighten you?"

"Y..Yes, you kinda did. " He wrap his arms around her in a sweet embrace, hugging her deeply. How about we go for ice cream, my treat. but before they could go anywhere, Sasuke herd knocking at the door. He desired to answer it, once he did, a police officer and a young women was at the door, both female, She wore the typical officer uniform. black cargo pants and a officer coat the same color as the pants, a police badge was attached to the black coat on the left side, this girl, shares some traits with Ami. ((He was talking about the girl beside The officer.)

"Ah Officer, What brings you to my humble abode? Mike/Sasuke asked. while secretly glaring at the women beside her.

"Hello, Mister Schmidt. My name is Teresa. I am here because this young lady's daughter went missing last night. Have you seen her?" Sasuke examined the lady beside Teresa and he could tell just from her posture that she didn't really care much for her daughter. "Then why is she here," he thought to himself.

Mike/Sasuke looked behind him to see a fearful Ami. She was shaking her head with tears leaked out through her eyes. Needless to say, that's not a good sign. "I can't say that I have, however, I did see a girl in an alley way that was about to be raped by her father and two men. Does that sound familiar to you Misses Rozohime?" The very mention of the rape attempt, made her sound nervous, which made Sasuke Smirk. "Are you okay? You sound nervous," Sasuke commented. "Unless you paid those thugs to kill her, you shouldn't be nervous."

"Officer Teresa-San, I would like to perform a couple tests on your friend if that is alright. Now why don't you come in and have a seat and I will pour us some tea. Everyone except Ami was in the living room.

Sasuke came back holding a piece of paper. Once the piece of paper hit Ami's mother's forehead it glowed and then vanished in flashing light. In its place was a red and green meter.

"Alright, what I just placed on you was a special seal that will scan your memories and tell us if what you say is true, or false. So I would sing like a canary if I were in your position. Now tell us, where were you when your daughter went missing?"

Mrs. Rozohime didn't believe it could really tell if someone was lying or not, so she thought up a good lie and tried to maintain her composure. "I don't know. I can't remember. I thought she was asleep," said the mother.

The meter on her forehead moved to the red side, signifying that she was not being truthful.

"Hmm, it actually works. Could you make some of those for the police?" Teresa asked. Mike/Sasuke struck a thinking pose," I guess i can, but it would take a while."

"Okay, but please do take your time on them. No rush," she responded.

"Will do ma'am," Sasuke said as a friendly smile escaped his lips.

Now here is another feature of the seal. It can bring out memories based on Mrs. Rozohime's point of view and then it on whoever touches her forehead, like so." He said as he placed his palm on her forehead.

Sasuke's fingers touched a blinking light and disturbing memories arose as he was bombarded by her" visions of the past. The truth flooded the skull of the Uchiha, all from her point of view.

"You are really a monster, if i have ever saw one. Mike spat. as he glared vinomisly at the elder Rozohime.

'"What did you see,Teresa asked, as the Uchiha took a deep calming breath as he motion for her to do what he did.

It appeared to be She was going to sacrifice her daughter To those pedophiles. to pay off a debt, That she owed to their boss.

I WOULD NEVER DO- AHHHHH!" She screamed as a small electric shock buzzed her very painfuly, Teresa Gazed at the The Uchiah as he explained, " its another feature of the seal Teresa, if the lier trys to lie more then once,then. The result, could be quite shocking. Sasuke explained with a small glare twords the bitch that got shocked.

He Had adopted ami, as a favor to teresa

To be Contenued.

**AN: Well, .here goes a very Long chapter. i have been Working on this for i hope you enjoy it and if you guys want, i may add some Portal referances. On the Next chapter that is, anyway R&amp;R. and have a Nice day. Your perfect shadow has left aperture science. *Poofs in red smoke***


	6. Chapter 5

Night 1

Sasuke was laying back in his Office and Smiled at a Picture of Him and His New Daughter. Ami. She had Long Blond hair put up in two pigtails. She had The Cheerfulist Smile You would ever imagen. Which was enough to Make The last uchiha Smile in the Picture. he Smiled when he Thohjt back to When that Picture was taken.

Flashback,

Ami was dragging the Poor Uchiha to the mall to get some Ice cream, as celebration For adopting Her. He chucked While being dragged he said. Ami, slow and Steddy wins the race. calm down. once they made it to the mall, The Uchiha smiled as he looked at a photo booth inside the mall. when they finish there ice cream He decided on taking a Photo with Ami. As they say, Pictures are forever.

The Uchiha grinned as he Saw his boss and Her Boyfriend Sam . His boss saw them and walked Twords them."Well If it isn't Dani, Its good to see you again."

"Oh, Hi Sasuke. How are you doing, And Who is this Little cutie. Ami Blushed at Being called Cute as She hid Her face Shyly and said. My Names A-Amy Schmidt. Formally Ami Rozohime," She Spat out her Formal Sir name like she had eaten Something disgusting."So you were the victim of those Pedo's, I have herd on the news?" Dani and Sam asked, as Ami looked at Her New father. The ex Uchiha nodded as he Smiled at Ami, In a form of Go ahead motion."

Amy nodded at Dani and Sam's question as She looked down sadly. however a Small memory of her daughter, smiling at her which made Dani look depressed. "Um Dani, do you know Of Konoha gakure no Sato. or in your tongue, The hidden leaf Village?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. we do know of your home land Sasuke. We hired some shinobi to investigate some, odd Occurrences before our children's death. May i ask what they were? Sasuke asked, as Sam Awnsered. "Lets just say the Animatroncs weren't acting right because of a Virus. Every time we Try and fix them they go in attack mode.

"Hm, I might be able to Fix them. if you will allow me to but it would Take a while To get everything Set. To get everything Set. I should have everything set with in 7 or 8 days. if you could get me in touch with the Fazbear tech support. That is." Sasuke Stated, as he smiled at his new friends.

"What do you say, should We allow him to see what he can do?" Sam asked Dani as She Smiled at Sams question and nodded.

Meanwhile in a Undisclosed location, Sasuke was looking at a laptop near computer desk with a sharingan activated. he knew something was wrong with it, something Joshua did. it made sense, after digging around, he learned that he was the rightful heir to Fred bear, but sense a child died at there door step, His mother and father was forced to sell The rights to fred bear to what became now as Fazbear entertainment, and thus. left Joshua with nothing.

He lost everything, it wasn't fair. they robbed everything from him. It was like a nightmare, a Nightmare you couldn't get away from. a nightmare you couldnt wake up from. .To have something you charished, tooken away from you. That is what he found in a old news Video on the internet.

"Okay, now after this long reboot and Instalation of the Firewall and... it's Done!" i did it. Joshua's going to have a nasty surprise waiting for him. Sasuke said as a small smug grinned formed on his face.

Flashback iend meanwhile with Joshua,.

Joshua Found he lost the connection to the Fazbear criminal database, and the Virus he made was undone. so... He tried to hack back in, what did happen however, was a weird present appeared in his scream a once he clicked on it. a horrifying image formed, it was thing however is, The computer wouldn't let him close it out, it was withered a bit and 3 Freddy heads was attached to its chest and belly, Its stare was cross eyed. with a dark smile that would make the joker green with envy. and no matter where Joshua went, the Image followed him. if he wert to go to the left. the eye's of the image would turn towards his direction. a dark deep booming voice started to laugh as it begin to speak.

"Nice try Joshua. we will be seeing you soon, if you try this again. only next time. we won't be as forgiving." Then the computer started to run really fast trying to keep up, with the ram, it was like, something was eating the memory of his computer, and it was trying its best to stay running. however you know a computer with out memory, is Like diamond ore. without the diamonds.

In other words, it would be pointless to have the computer built, because it wouldn't beadle to run anything. And it Would be a complete waste of money and Resources,

Joshua Looked very scared, His eyes aimed for aimed as he spammed out in fear and his eyes were cross when his computer was Fried. He was angry, this computer costed Thousand's of dollars, money wasted, whoever developed such a dangerous program will pay, pay with there Life.

His phone begin to Ring, as he Picked up the Phone, Some deep Breathing was herd for a couple seconds, Then the The one breathing began to speak, but in a familiar , tone, "Hello Joshua, did you enjoy our present?" "WHO IS THIS?! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT!" Josh exclaimed in anger. "Why you don't remember me, I am hurt. but i will give you a hint, "I am a puppet, that you killed in cold blood."

"Um, I think you got the wrong number miss... I never killed anyone, and if i did, it would be impossible for you to call Me. dont call me again, or i will have your number tracked. and you will be Locked away. goodbye."

Josh hung up the phone, but a couple minutes later. Someone called again, "Look, Whoever this is stop calling me, i am warning you. you better back off, " Hehehe, you shouldnt have killed me and my children. if you wanted me to back off.

Oh, by the way, about that thret to have my number tracked, Why not you go take a look at my number the number was 666-329-2327. " No one in this would has a 666 ariacode, and usaily 666 is The mark Of the beast.

which is the sign of the devil. " I,, I ,, can still Block this number... He muttered in Fear. "Go right on, it wont do you any good, the Number will still torment you till the day you die. Its special. and its untraceable, so blocking it, won't change a thing."

"Look I am sorry, okay? I said it. i am sorry i killed you, just leave me alone!" "And i am sorry to, sorry that apologizes don't cut the cheese, That is, when it comes to murder. But before we kill you, we want to determine your Life's worth. So answer our questions. Tehehe, are you ready?" Josh signed, 'might as well play her game. 'Yes, I'm ready. Lay it on me."

Question 1, Does your Life have any value to you?

Back To Sasuke,

Sasuke was waiting For the Phone to ring, While Grinning. He had made The strongest Firewall in the When He Smiled He Started To hear Ringing,

it was coming from the Phone In his office, so Knowing it was Joshuas recorndin He Didnt Touch The Phone, he needed evidence, that he was sabotaging the company's reputation. So, he waited and waited. till he started to here his voice,

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

Oh,um. Mike, there has been some complaints by our passed night guards of an Eyeless man, that would sometimes appear in your office. . If you see that 'eyeless man', Ignore him. Oh, and before i forget. Uh, the characters, do tend to wonder abit, yeah. they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort, and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Nightmare world: Graveyard of truth.

Joshua woke up in a graveyard with a blood crying moon looking at him. The graveyard. was formed like a maze. and he was right in the center of the Mazw, so it would be really dificult to find the exit.

**Well, hear is the Next chapter sorry i had to End It here, i need some ideas for the next Chapter. All suggestions are welcome.**

**Don't Forget to review, Oh and Chika?"**

**"Yes?" Chika replies as she looks at me.**

**"Um, Joshua told me to Put you on a diet, no Pizza For a year, how does that sound?"**

**Chika looked angry as she started running twords joshuas house, as i poof away in red smoke with a dark grin on my face but not before saying, "Don't forget to review."**


	7. Chapter 6 Short Chapter

Mary Didn't Send all the Toy animatronics to Konoha. She Kept the mangle, Because She Felt That Sasuke Could Could make something new out of it. Something for The Fox animatronic in pirates cove. So that The Soul inside Foxy would Not be alone anymore. Hes been Working On her For weeks. But Shes finally ready for Foxy He just need some help getting her in. Maybe Dani and Sam could help? Nah i want her to be a Surprise

"HM, Mary did Say she Had Sent a laptop to konoha For whenever i need help. Maybe they can help?"

He had sent an email To Konoha, Which Took like a Minute to get a replied.

"Dear Sasuke Uchiha, Its been a while, You did a good thing by banishing yourself, however all good things must come to an end. Sadly. Danzo was spreading rumors about Naruto. If We decide to help you, maybe you could help him. I would Like you to take Naruto in as a Guard at your Pizza place Freddy fazbears was it? anyway, Its Just not safe for Naruto to stay in the village anymore. Hope to Get a reply soon, With Love, Senju Tsunade."

Sasuke's Reply back...

Dear Tsunade, I Will See what i can do. It won't Be easy. But i probably can Give Him the same job as me, If possible, don't inform The Dobe, We can probably work together In the same job, besides. It gets kind of lonely here. Besides, Mary and I Need Some back up and i am sure He would Like To prank a murderer.

"If you are wondering, what i am talking about I will send you a video Of a News report Back from nineteen eighty seven. Video will explain everything. Hope you get This email, c ya soon.

Signed Sasuke.

Tsunade's reply Back

"Dear Sasuke, I will tell him you need back up on the most dangerous things you need to do at your job, Hope to get a Reply soon, With love, Senju Tsunade."

Sasuke's Reply Back

"Dear Tsunade, That is a good idea, Also If he sees anyone with purple hair. Tell him to not listen to him. and not follow him into a room by himself, Lets just say, he may kill again. if that were the case. anyway Good night, i am going to bed."

Sasuke has to spend each night at work excluding weekends, a guy needs a Break from work from time to time. Any who, The Uchiha Has to put Her up some place hidden. He made Project Hold a box. It was to Make sure That the Fox animatronic didn't rip the letter. The letter read...

Dear Chris, My Name is Sasuke. Or you can call Me Mike Schmidt. It really doesn't matter what you call me, Any who, I know you probably felt lonly, so i built this for you. Her Name is Naomi. She can probably be your first Mate. Kidding aside She was built from some parts from Toy foxy, Or what you would call.. The mangle. anyway, I hope you enjoy you'r friend. Signed, Your friendly neighborhood night guard.

Sorry again, i cant think On how to continue this chapter. Because, I am fresh out of ideas... I will see if one of my friends can Suggest something, anyway Good night you all, I am kinda Sleepy... So have a good Night, Review please, it makes me happy to see what you guys think of my work.


	8. Authors Note: Thank You all

Hi Everyone. This Is Your Favorite Shadow. I just Want To Thank Every One For There Support On these Fics. You guys are awesome!

The Uchiha Night watcher

The True Inari. (Me and My Wife Wrote this)

The tale of Kagemaru Uzumaki

And Many Others. As i said, You Guys are awesome. I wish i could have Put This author Note On Before Fan fiction Crashed, But What can You do? Anyway, Thank You for all of Your Support! It really means a lot, and i truly have Fun Writing. It feels A Empty Void Of Of Happiness In My Heart To See That We can Make Everyone Smile With My Story's. It really Does and I thank you For it.

Back When i was born, I had a Stroke and almost Died. But Thanks to god, I am Alive and Kicking, However... I lost the ability to use my right arm. I still can Use The Elbow and fingers, but yeah. Thats Just it, my right arm is only Useful as a Paper weight, Thats It, Anyway Thank You for all of your Support! This Is Kagemaru, Signing Off!


	9. Chapter 7: LOL

Sasuke Had been walking Out of his job, and was on his way home. Till he noticed that he was being followed. It was pathetic. But what do you expect from thugs. he thought he made it perfectly clear, That He would send the next thug to their bosses Door step with their head on a sighed and said, "if you do not leave my vanity Black Shadow, You will all die."

The Black shadows was a gang of thugs that wanted his daughter For Some reason.

they then came from there poor hiding spot, with Guns out aimed at the x uchiha. "You are Surrounded Schmidt, Lead us to your daughter, Or you will die here and now."

Sasuke laughed, as he turned on his monotone voice."That's funny, Because what i see is... Your already dead. The thugs looked confused. as they realized there bodies were in pieces. He left the leader alive, because he needed to send the message. "Look here, i am going to say this once... and only once, if you ever threatened my family, the leader of your organization will lose every single person he cherishes, from newborns to parents to brothers to sisters. Do you understand me?"

The thug was shaking, as Sasuke Took his Sword, and Connected it The thugs neck. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BITCH?"

The thug Nodded as he was shaking in fear."I Understand crystal Clear."

"Good, Now remember our little talk. Next time i see you, you better not pester me Or my Daughter again."

Said Sasuke as he left.

Meanwhile at Sasukes home.

Hi sweety, Daddy's Home.a Little Girl Rushed down the hallway accompanied by a Familiar blonde and Hyuuga. The Little girl pounced On sasuke Which made him smile a little.

"I trust She was no trouble?" Ask Sasuke To the blonde.

The Hyuuga Girl Smiled and Shuck Her head, as she stated. "No, She was no trouble." Sasuke Smiled. "That's good. And Thank You, Hinata, Dobe.

Sasuke called out. "End Kurama."

A Fox With demonic traits Appeared, 9 Tails. a Dark Gray body And Bloody eyes, it also was walking It also was Standing Like a Normal animatronic. and wasn't as Giant, It was Standing at Sasuke's Height. With a Blood Thirsty Grin at Sasuke. "Why Call me Master?" The Fox asked, to which Sasuke replied. "I need you to escort My daughter to Her school."

The End Animatronic Chuckled. as it started with a Smile. "Of course master. I shall do that." The animatronic version of Kurama Nodded as Sasuke Smiled at His Daughter. "Don't Worry sweety. I am just sleepy from a disagreement with some people, and i need to take a nap. as The Smell Of sex was everywhere. It was obvious who Had sex in his Room. "DOBE!"


	10. Merry Christmas Everyone (AN)

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Hi Everyone, not an update i just wanted to wish my readers a merry Christmas and i mitewrite a christmas episode of the Uchiha niht watcher... would anyone like that? **

**Anyway Review If You Would Like That**

**PS Sorry I havnt Updated My Storys In Forever I have Been Busy and Underr a Giant Writers Block Sense Last Month**


	11. AN Note

*Sasuke appear out of the shadow's.*

Hi guys it has come to my attenchion That Someone named i am a big fan, has let me explain a few things Kage had no idea how to contenue the story, Yet alot of people liked it. I apprishiate you liked the fic sie or ma'am But Kage is anything but racist, If he didnt like japan, then why did he write so many Naruto fics.

,*

He has written also Sailor moon, MLP, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, DBZ, and Yu-Gi-Oh fics.

So please do not get affended by this but please do. take your head here, * He takes a ruller and Puts it Where the head should be, and Pull it out of there.

*He takes the ruler, and points it where the butt should be.*

thank you, and have a nice day.

So yeah, Kage Doese not need this shit after the Holladays. if you don't have anything nice to say do Not say anything at all^^ Good bye Guys.

*Sasuke fades into the shadows as he Turned into His pupppet body and Jumped at the Flamer*


End file.
